


Use Somebody

by Finn4



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn4/pseuds/Finn4
Summary: The night before the games of The Quarter Quell and an unlikely Victor is putting in on the line to save a friend...and maybe herself in the process.Finnick POV
Relationships: Johanna Mason/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Finnick Odair
Comments: 24
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I’m team #katnick for life, but this one came out of a little brainchild (thanks @nashville12) to give Johanna a shot at something good. Cause she’s a bad ass and we love her. But be warned...this is a Finnick/Johanna smutty short story...so just like her: it’s rough, it might get ugly, it’s definitely dirty...but you cheer for it anyway. (I hope!)*

The night before the Quarter Quell feels like any other night before a Hunger Games, I guess.

Numb.  
Angry.  
Hurt.  
Scared.

But this is different. This feels like a weird combination of tribute and mentor I still can’t wrap my head around. Knowing Snow sought us out specifically to fuck with some of his most/least favorite tributes, knowing we have this thread of an idea to save The Girl On Fire that really only has a bat’s chance in hell of even working, and the worst: knowing I’m dragging Mags into this dumpster fire. It surprises me that the Capitol would be so quick to give up Beetee but other than that I know Snow would like nothing more to watch us destroy each other.

The days since we have been here training have been a joke, too. Everyone...and I mean everyone...is pissed off. Keeping up appearances in the hopes for sponsors but seething mad behind closed doors and desperate for a way to stay the hell out of the arena. 

And as if my days haven’t been hard enough, my nights have been worse. The fact that I assumed I’d be allowed to focus on my training and not have to run myself ragged all day only to be kept up all night just shows how stupid and naive I really am. I tell myself that it’s good sponsor money because now, I’m not trying to impress someone to save a tribute...I’m trying to save myself. More specifically, Mags...and of course, Katniss Everdeen.

The first night, an older man who was obviously one of the richest men in the Capitol, just wanted to watch me. So, that was fun. But I tried to play on his sympathy for Mags. Hoping maybe he would offer her some help in there if I can’t. He seemed to bite. Even if it made for a longer night than I would have liked.

The second night, two sisters, which I wish I could say was a first. That was a long fucking night but maybe the best of the week since they agreed to seek out Haymitch to help sponsor his “allies.”

The third night was a “Finnick goes to the Capitol” staple...after the clusterfuck that was the Tribute Interviews I got to spend the night with Ceaser Flickerman. It was always the same. He loved to go down on me while I told him how amazing he was and then begged me to fuck him from behind. That one I could do in my sleep. But it wasn’t worth anything to me since he couldn’t sponsor anyone nor did he ever tell me anything I didn’t already know. 

The fourth night was a couple. They were a mess and neither of them knew much of what to do with me. But it turned out to be a success when she let slip that she was Snow’s niece and I had been a present. So while her husband “tried something new” (or at least his wife knowing about it was new) by going down on me, I kissed and teased and flirted with her until she told me all sorts of delicious things about her uncle. And I discovered she had a cute crush on Peeta Mellark. I may have promised her she’d be able to fuck him someday, too, if she played her cards right. 

That should help. A lot.

So tonight as the sun went down and I still hadn’t heard of any requests or gifts or special mansion parties I got hopeful that maybe this, the last night before the games, I’d actually be able to sleep.

Well, as well as I ever slept. I went to Mags’ room because I thought my head would spin completely off my shoulders being alone all night, and like the true lifesaver she is, she sat with me and told me stories of Four that she knew I liked to hear. I laid with my head in her lap while she patted my hair and smiled at me. A sad smile maybe but a smile that was all Mags. She had no idea how much I loved her, how much she meant to me. I made Haymitch promise that he’d do everything he could to get Mags out with the rest of us. But we all knew it was a longshot. I’m laying laughing with her when a knock comes at her door but it’s me they are looking for.

I don’t move. Just make the damn peacekeeper make his way to her couch where we are laying and throw an envelope at me.

“15 minutes.”

I feel Mags bristle under me and I want to take the envelope and shove it sideways right back into this asshole’s mouth.

He leaves but I know he won’t be far. I plaster a smile on and turn to Mags. 

“Well, old lady, I’m gonna go try to get us both some help.” I wink at her as she takes my shoulders, violently shaking her head no and mumbling about not doing anything. That they can’t make me.

She and I both know they absolutely can. I take her hands from my shoulders and kiss one. I can tell she wants to cry and I can’t stick around to see that because no one in this world can break my heart like Mags does.

“Get some sleep, sweet Mags. I’ll be fine. I always am. But I’ll be counting on you to be strong in the morning. Ok?”

Her tear filled eyes smile at me and she pats my cheek and tells me she loves me.

God Mags, believe me I know.

I rip the envelope open as I head out the door. Just a room, no notes. 

No specific wardrobe.  
No character to play.  
No warning of violence.

Just a room. And it’s in the fucking Tribute Center which means...it won’t be just me.

My guess is Cashmere. She and I have had to tag team more of these than I can count, really, and I think most of the time we are glad to have each other’s back...and she’s glad to not have to fuck her own brother. Enobaria...I’ve had to go down that road before and other than usually looking like I got attacked by rabid lab rats I come out on top there, too. 

But fuck Snow and his timing. The night before whoever it is and I will have to go into the arena and kill each other. I let myself wonder for a minute if it isn’t Katniss Everdeen. Maybe this is Haymitch’s way of sealing our alliance...having me bed her the night before we go in. Get her to trust me. Hell, maybe it’s Peeta. Or both of them.

We get to the room and the Peacekeeper opens the door before telling me I am there til morning.

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. No sleep. Perfect.

I slip into the room as he slides the metal door shut behind me and I hear it lock from the outside. The room seems empty. Lights are low. It’s pretty silent. So I step inside and look around. Sparse, not at all unlike my own room. I suddenly feel like I’m being watched. I scan the room and see some eyes where I can feel the heat coming from. 

“Hide and Seek? Is that the game we are starting with? A little elementary but...ok.”

I take a few steps towards the door before she steps out. 

Black underwear.  
Black tank.  
Black hair.  
Black eyes.  
Black heart.

Johanna Mason.

This is pretty unexpected. I furrow my brow and watch as she moves slowly through the room, keeping her eyes on me.

“Finnick Odair...just look at you....”

I’ve known Johanna for almost five years. We’ve gotten each other through some pretty rough times. Mentoring. Losing tributes. But through all of that, even in long nights of drunken talk about the Capitol destroying us, she’s never mentioned that she gets forced to use her body to survive, too.

“You look well. Didn’t see you much at the training center today.” It was true. I hadn’t. 

“Well you know I was making some preparations for tonight.”

Waxing.  
Pain killers.  
Begging.  
We’d all been there.

“Johanna I didn’t realize they made you do this...you never said anything” It breaks my heart for her in a way it wouldn’t for someone else because they have already done so much to her. I can make myself believe this is who I am now to protect Mags and I am two hundred percent ok with that.

“Oh fuck Finnick! No! Look at me, no one would pay to have sex with me unless they had a real hard on for someone ripping their jugular out while they climaxed. You know?”

“Fair. So then I’m confused....”

“You’re lucky you’re so pretty. I overheard some of the sponsors talking about Snow’s price for you tonight. And what they wanted to do to you. It may or may not have involved a trident, so you know. I bought you.”

I’m sorry what? Did she just say SHE bought me? 

“You did what?”

“I...bought...you....”

We stand and stare at each other and I gotta admit I feel a little gut punched like I don’t know which was is up.

“Why?”

She steps towards me, crossing her arms, still walled off.

“Look the way they talked about you was sick. It’s all so sick. You don’t deserve that. Snow has a price on your body for tonight. So I paid it. You’re welcome.”

I honest to God don’t even know what to say. I know, like me, it’s just money to her. But I’m also shocked they let that fly. I don’t question it because now I’m safe locked in a room with Johanna Mason and I’ll be here...out of anyone else’s reach...all night. I pull a tiny bottle from my pocket. Just enough alcohol that if I had to spend this night doing something totally debaucherous I could handle it and still be in control. I twist it open and take a long pull of it before offering it to Johanna. 

She finishes it and slams it down.  
She stretches long, her arms over her head as we both feel the liquid burning all the way down.

“Fuck that’s good. They let you have that?”

“It helps to know people. You know, that don’t think you might rip their jugular out. Anyway... you’re welcome. Sooooo....do we want to make small talk about the games tomorrow? Hash out Haymitch’s half baked idea? Decide if Plutarch can actually be trusted? Or just try like hell to get a few hours of sleep?”

She laughs. It’s more like a cackle. She pulls her tank top off revealing her breasts as she puts her hands on her hips.

“I don’t know. You’re the expert. The way I see it I’m going into the arena tomorrow a certified virgin and I’d rather not die one. Soooooo...”

My eyebrow raises so hard it could actually give me a headache. And I’m not exactly sure where I’m supposed to be looking.

“You want to me....to.....”

“I want you to........yes.”

What did I just get myself into? And why am I suddenly wishing I was with Ceaser Flickerman? I know how to trick my mind into accepting that.

But this? This feels too real.


	2. Chapter 2

“I guess I’m not sure I understand” I’m starting to sweat a little. And it’s a combination of flop sweat and downright nerves because Johanna has always been a wildcard but this is a stretch even for her.

“You...”bought” me?”

I lean heavily into the word, almost stung somehow that someone I considered a friend thought this was a thing.

“Fuck you, Odair, think about it. I PAID Snow for you. I BOUGHT you a night of freedom. I’m ASKING you to have sex with me. You’re ALLOWED to say no.”

So she’s playing this game, too. Leaning into words to spell things out for me like I’m an infant. Ok.

I’m staring at her and I think I must look like I don’t speak her language because she starts to laugh. She reaches for her shirt and pulls it loosely back on. More aware than I am that maybe I’ve been distracted by the fact that she’s topless.

“Alright wait....” I can sense an air of disappointment and just like that I snap back into business the way I would panic if I felt like I was disappointing a real client...because that can be life threatening. I walk towards her and she stops moving as soon as I start.

“So what you’re saying is, I could just go to sleep right now. Have the best sleep I’ve had in years, take a shower, read a book, rest easy for...what...ten whole hours....is that right?”

She nods incredulously and I’m watching her jaw shift from side to side in frustration as I continue to stalk her, closing what’s left of the space between us.

“Yep. You could do all that. Hell, I’ll even run you a bath and sing you a lullaby. Sound good?” She’s trying so hard to be hard shelled, keep up her act the same way I keep up mine but I can see if cracking. I can actually feel the heat coming off of her. I smile at how uncomfortable I’m making her because it takes a lot to make Johanna Mason uneasy. And I have fucking done it.

“Or....”

I lean against her and she literally back steps until her back is sharply against the door she was hiding behind. I hear her gasp against her own will as I press against her hard, knowing it’s gotta be uncomfortable at best. I lean in until my mouth is brushing against her earlobe and my hands are on the wall beside her.

“Or...I could fuck you. All night. Not worry about sleeping. Not think about the games. Not toss and turn knowing that there’s a solid chance by this time tomorrow one or both of us is dead. Just a good old fashioned fuck between friends. Is that also right?”

She doesn’t answer right away and I can’t help but smile as I catch her earlobe in my teeth and she finally let’s words slip.

“Yep. You could....also...do that....”

There’s something in her voice that sounds distantly familiar. The voice of the girl that would get hammered and tell me stories about what it was like to grow up in District 7. About what her world was like before it became what it is now. We used to joke that we would have been best friends if Snow hadn’t decided to make everyone our age want to kill each other.

And here we are. It’s that same girl from Seven, who minutes before told me she had never even had sex which is kinda blowing my mind but still, but she’s nothing if not honest. She gives me a hard shove. I back onto my heels and smile to myself a little, biting my lip.

“Look loverboy, that playboy shit might work on every other human you meet but remember I know you better. I’ve seen what it does to you. So don’t come in here and feel sorry for me. Were both a mess. I just figured if I was gonna only do it once, I wanted to do it with the best.”

“I’m flattered....”

Flattered and insulted, but whatever Finnick...don’t let her know she’s getting to you.

“Don’t be. I tried to get Gloss but he was already booked.”

“Ouch.”

“You’re right though.” She’s closing in on me like a cat and I can tell she is fighting hard to make sure and stay in control of this situation. She paid for it. So I let her. “It’d be a helluva lot more fun than laying awake wondering if I’m going to have to kill you tomorrow.” She winks as she pushes me and I fall back onto her bunk.

I watch her tower over me for a second and realize that she’s not wrong. Neither of us have literally anything to lose. And really the only thing that has kept me sane through these last few years has been the idea that whatever happens to my body, doesn’t actually happen to me. It happens to help someone else. Mags. This rebellion. And maybe now, Johanna.

I reach down and undo the top of my pants as I lean back onto her bed, propping on an elbow. She gives a nervous smile and removes her shirt again. She stands there in front of me unsure of what to do next. 

“C’mere...” I whisper. And just like that, she’s on me like she thought I’d never ask.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *here it goes...xxx*

Johanna has straddled me before a time or two. Once when we were trying to show our tributes some hand to hand combat. Once when I pissed her off by getting a sponsor’s attention out from under her and she tackled me right on the dinner table to prove a point.

But this was entirely and electrically different.

She was poised on top of me like she was running the show but we both knew better. She blew air from her mouth that ruffled her bangs...like even though she had successfully pinned me down to her bed she didn’t know what would happen next.

I’ll give it to her though. Four minutes in and I’m not thinking about the games. I’m thinking about the fact that as impressed as I have always been by her guts and her courage...I’ve never really looked at her like I am now. And there’s something beautiful about that power that I’ve taken for granted.

I’ve been lost in my thoughts too long and she knows it. 

“So now what, Finnick Odair. Show me what all the Capitol darlings like, won’t you?” Shes affecting a Capitol accent and I lift my knee into her groin to tell her to knock it off.

“Well, first, you lose this chip on your shoulder. If we’re gonna do this we’re gonna do it right. I guess...you just tell me what you want.” 

I’m sitting up pushed up by my hands now and I make the decision that this will be more like the times I’ve had to attack it as a mentor than someone’s property. Teaching someone or showing someone how to do something. Even if it’s unpleasant. She squirms a little and I see her tongue rolling around her teeth so I know she’s thinking. 

“Alright. Get naked then.”

Immediately my stomach twists in a way I can’t explain but I’m starting to struggle with the fact that this has some of the markings of the way other people feel like they can treat me. And I know she would want to know that. Or, I hope she would. I must not have a good poker face because she’s immediately back pedaling.

“Sorry, this is fucked up, me ordering you around like a whore. Shit....you know what I mean...you’re not....you know I don’t think you’re....fuck.”

I can’t help but be charmed by how hard it is for her to be kind and decent. But she’s trying, and she’s right. I know she doesn’t think of me like that. I know she knows it’s a series of games we have to play. I just maybe drew the shittiest straw.

“Tell you what....” I say, holding her hips to keep her on my lap as I sit up, “why don’t we both get naked. Just to make it fair. And if at some point this isn’t everything you hoped and dreamed...I’ll take you up on that lullaby instead. Yeah?”

She snarls wickedly and doesn’t have to answer because she’s already pulling her shirt over her head so I do the same. She crosses her arms across her bare chest, suddenly shy, so I take them and move them back to her sides. 

“You don’t have to be afraid. Not with me.” I whisper unsure if it’s even the right thing to say anymore. I hoist her gently so she’s closer to my chest and I swear she has a fever because her skin is just so hot. 

“I get hot when I’m nervous....”

I run my hand over her forearm. She is not kidding.

“Well let’s make you less nervous then.”

I take my hand and press against her lower back, pulling her into my chest until we are pretty well pressed together.

“Ok?” I ask her and she fights the urge to roll her eyes.

“You’re not gonna ask me if I’m ok every five seconds are you? I’m not fragile, Finnick.”

Believe me, I know.

I lean in and take her chin in my hand, studying her like I’ve never seen her before. I can feel my heart racing now and I don’t know why but I’m hoping she doesn’t notice.

“Have you ever been kissed?”

She doesn’t react at all and takes longer to answer than I expected.

“If I said no would you be weirded out?”

I smile a little bit.

“No. But it would make me sad....”

“Shut up. I don’t need your pity. Have you ever been kissed by someone that didn’t pay Snow for the opportunity?”

Didn’t see that coming and I’m sure she can’t guess my answer.

“If I said no would you be weirded out?” Suddenly I feel really vulnerable and I’m not liking it. And she’s looking at me in a way I’m not used to seeing on her face. Mags’ maybe, but not Johanna. 

“No. But it would make me sad...”

And she sounds sad as she says it. I can’t take the way she’s looking at me so I close her mouth with a kiss. Gently at first like I need to make sure it’s what she wants. But I hear her and feel her hum against my lips and her hands raise into my hair instinctively. She’s gently pushing her tongue against me so I open mouth and cock my head as I return the favor, slowly letting my tongue slip in and out of her teeth. 

This goes on for a long time. Her hands in my hair, her bare chest on mine. Our tongues taking turn exploring one another. Coming up for air only when we have to. And it feels good. Really good.

I’m not sure if it’s what she wants or if I should but I let my fingers curl around her strong hips from her back until they are tracing the sides of her underwear. Not at the top but along her thighs. I feel her shudder like I’ve tickled her but she doesn’t stop kissing me. I carefully slip my fingertips inside the elastic until I can feel her. And I thought her firearms were hot. I think she’s been filled with rage for so long that it’s actually raised her internal body temperature.

I spread her open gently with my fingertips and move them so slowly over her that I have to remind myself not to just keep them still. To keep moving. 

“Wow...” I whisper against her as we kiss, a kiss that has picked up significant steam since my hand got inside her underwear.

“What...” she’s so breathless and sexy I almost can’t answer.

“You’re just...really hot...so wet already...”

I’m saying it to her the way I would tell her she had something in her teeth. The comfort I feel with her in most situations is amplified in this one and all the sudden I realize it’s just us...I’m not acting or pretending or moaning and panting and thrusting to make it end as soon as possible.

In fact, I don’t want this to end. Because I know what this ending means.

“Is that a bad thing?” She asks and I can tell I may have embarrassed her or she really has no idea what it means.

“No. It’s definitely not a bad thing.” The words haven’t even left my mouth and I’m pushing my middle finger inside of her, watching her take it.

“Oh God. Fuck. Finnick.”

She clamps her hands on my shoulders and her mouth and eyes hang open. 

“Oh God...oh my God...”

One finger and I’m barely moving. This is going to be...fun. 

I push a second finger inside and it’s like she’s actually on fire. I start slowly moving them to a gentle rhythm and my hand is already slick from her. I kiss her again and try to keep her close but she breaks it pretty frequently to scream or curse or moan. It’s making me want her so badly I forget where I even am.

I take my hand from her and she protests immediately.

“Oh God please no, don’t stop.”

I kiss her again, smiling as she tries to beg, but I’m already laying her back on the bunk and I can tell she knows what I intend to do. Her panties are soaked and I ask her to take them off, standing next to the bed as she does. I try to ignore the fact that lying in her bed naked she really is just tiny and vulnerable. Not the force of nature that she will pretend to be in the arena tomorrow.

I slip my pants down and feel my cheeks blush as her eyes land on me. 

“Holy shit, Finnick. No wonder your expensive.” 

I kick the side of the bed as she laughs coyly.

“It’s probably the first one you’ve seen, what do you know about what would make me expensive!?”

I lay on the bed with her, half beside her and half on top of her and she’s still staring at my cock in a way that is all once exciting and embarrassing. 

“You’re sure?” I ask her gently, knowing that whatever her answer is I will be ok with it. 

“Fuck yes, I’m sure.” Her voice is husky and rough and, well, Johanna. She’s parting her legs without me even asking her to and I roll onto her. I know it’s not going to take anything at all to get inside her although I’m a little nervous about it being her first time. 

I’m holding most of my weight off of her as I position myself to enter her and I’ve barely moved when she’s moaning and muttering. I rock my hips until I’m about halfway inside of her and then pause to let her adjust. She lets her legs hang all the way open and I drop my body onto her fully. 

I can’t even really describe what’s happening other than it’s pretty basic, animalistic fucking. If I entered her slowly and carefully it turned into something darker within seconds. Both of us are loud. Groaning, yelling, muffled screams broken up only when one of us crashes into the other’s mouth for a kiss. And even the kissing feels aggressive and hot.

I’m fucking into her hard enough that I’m sure it hurts and she’s screaming...but for more. She wants it to hurt. I think we both do. I hiss as her fingernails dig into my shoulders and neck and she shouts my name as I reach around behind her, taking her ass in my hands to lift her into me so I can get deeper.

“Oh God....Finnick....”

I can feel in her body that she is close so I take my hand between us to put her over the edge and it works. No sooner do I find her between us with my fingertips, it’s happening. She’s crying out. Screaming. Pulsing around me. Her legs are almost straight out to the sides and shaking uncontrollably. She gets so wet I have a hard time not slipping out. And my God it’s so loud. We both are. She’s shouting words and sounds as she starts to come down from the high and I quickly pull out from her because I know I have to, coming all over her stomach as it rises and falls still trying to control her breath. It’s long and intense and it comes over me harder than it usually does. And everything about it feels good. So good. My eyes are shut hard when I feel her hand on mine as she helps me finish, still breathing hard and whispering my name over and over and over. I don’t want it to stop but gradually I’m drying out over her and I slump to her side, resting my head on her shoulder.

She is panting beside me staring at the ceiling wide eyed.

“Thank you....” she whispers, and I’m not sure how to react or what to say.

“Don’t thank me. You did me a real solid bringing me here tonight.”

I grab my shirt from the floor and use it to gently wipe her stomach clean. After a minute or two I sit up and realize I’m having a hard time looking at her.

From behind me she asks if I’ll lay with her as I feel her slipping under the covers.

“You bought me, remember? You don’t have to ask.”

“I’m your best friend, remember? I do have to ask and you can tell me no.”

My best friend. Hadn’t really thought about that since this very minute.


	4. Chapter 4

I slip neatly into her covers and they are already warm beside her. My desire to fall asleep is immediate but I know it will pass. Because I’m already watching her curl up next to me and trying not to think about what tomorrow brings. She’s wrapping herself up and starting to laugh under her breath.

“What....” I ask her almost afraid that this is where she starts to snap on me.

“I’m just thinking that this whole hallway is lined with Victor’s you KNOW can’t sleep...and we weren’t exactly quiet...”

I can feel my cheeks blush at the idea of it. She’s not wrong. Hadn’t really crossed my mind until now. Oh well, what the fuck do we have to lose. Suddenly she’s inhaling deeply and let’s out a bellowing scream.

“FUCK YES FINNICK ODAIR RIGHT FUCKING THERE. YOU’RE A FUCKING MACHINE! PLEASE! HARDER!! DEEPER!! FUCK ME FINNICK! I’M COMING!!”

I slap my hand over her mouth trying hard not to laugh. She wiggles her eyebrows and makes all kinds of hot sex faces under my grip and I’m afraid to take my hand off, but I do. Begging her with my eyes to keep it down.

“Come on, Odair, give them something to take their minds off of tomorrow, too. Maybe Katniss and Peeta are out there and it’ll get them motivated.”

“Yeah well Mags is out there, too, and she doesn’t need that kind of motivation.”

I’m smiling as I say it but it slowly becomes a sad realization for both of us. I slump into my back next to her and she tucks some sheet around my waist.

“I’m sorry. Fucking Mags. I threw my boot at the screen when I saw her volunteer. She doesn’t deserve this.”

No. She doesn’t. And I have played and replayed it in my mind a million times since and I hate it more every time I do.

“She loves Annie. So much.”

Johanna shoots up next to me like a naked rocket.

“No. She loves you so much. You’re not that dense, Finnick. She came here for you. She loves YOU.”

I’m hearing her but refusing to listen because I’m afraid she might be right and I can’t live with myself if that’s the case. 

And it probably is. She puts her hand on my chest and I raise my own to take it.

“I’m sorry, Finnick. Can I ask you a question and will you be honest if I swear to God whatever you say doesn’t leave this room?”

I nod yes, hesitantly. Like...really hesitantly.

“Do you really believe that Katniss Everdeen is worth all this fucking hype? That she is worth all of us putting our lives on the line?”

Well, there it is. The million dollar question. I keep her hand on my chest and breathe on it for a few minutes. The fact is I have no idea. I’ve got a bracelet from Haymitch in my pants pocket that is my key to getting her to trust me in there, but trust me to what? Die for her? Protect her ‘til I can’t protect her anymore? Worry more about her than Mags if that’s what it comes to? 

“She better be.” I whisper, locking eyes with her and meaning it. She fucking better be.

“Enobaria is out. Did she tell you? She told Haymitch she was on her own. That leaves us, nuts and bolts...I mean, these are not good odds. And getting her tracker out? Notice no one is worried about our transmitters.....” 

She’s whispering and I wonder who she is worried about hearing now. I can see her second guessing herself and I have to stop it. I sit up beside her, faces close.

“Enobaria has always only been in it for herself. You know that.”

She shrugs her shoulders and drops them sadly.

“Ok, hero. So who are you in it for?”

I don’t have to think of a fake answer I just lay out the real one.

“Mags. Annie. You. The people out there who can turn this world back from this shit so I get to go home and not be his property anymore. So if that means I’m in it for Katniss Everdeen, too, I’m ok with that. But I need to know you’re with me in there. I need it, Jo.”

She’s staring at me and I can see her debating.

“Alright. Let’s fucking do it then.”

I smile gently at her and cup the side of her face. I kiss her lightly on the cheek and then her lips, for just long enough time let her know I mean it. And in the hopes that whatever happens tomorrow, the next time she sees me this is what she remembers.

I lay back into her bed and pull her onto my chest. She latches on and pulls covers up over us. I’m hopeful that we both find a few hours of peaceful sleep and I can already feel her body getting heavy on mine.

“I love you, Finnick Odair.”

Her words waft up to me lowly and I can’t tell if she’s even awake.

But like a jerk I pretend to be and I don’t say anything back. If I have to have a clear head tomorrow to protect the people I love against the only thing I hate...I can’t have it clouded by something like...falling in love. 

So it hangs there in the balance. Just like the two of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is. My little Finn/Jo one off. We can all just pretend they lived happily ever after, right? (Yeah probably not.) Thanks for reading! (Now back to you’re regularly scheduled Katnick FF.


End file.
